harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Potter Puppet Pals
The Potter Puppet Pals, or Harry Potter Puppet Pals or more commonly known as PPP as it is fully named, is a series of videos released on the Internet. These videos are directed by Neil Cicierega. The series first started off with the flash episodes entitled Bothering Snape and Trouble at Hogwarts. The series then became a live-action puppet show, debuting with Potter Puppet Pals in Potions Class and then proceeded to the following episode entitled Potter Puppet Pals in the Mysterious Ticking Noise and then Wizard Angst. From there the Potter Puppet Pals have taken off to numerous videos in both real and animation forms. They have done videos for several songs, including Bananaphone, Rockstar, Moskau, and so on. The PPP's latest videos include School is for Losers, Wizard Swears, The Vortex, and Snape's Diary. The Potter Puppet Pals fame has led to a website personalized just for them. It has been created by Neil Cicierega himself. Characters *'Harry' His puppet's personality is a far cry from his book persona. The puppet Harry is highly arrogant and frequently flaunts his superiority over the others. In The Vortex, he claims that "no one can have more testosterone than me!" It is also revealed in School Is For Losers ''that he can play the saxophone; which he cannot in the books. *'Hermione' is much like her book self, but does not act as smart as she does in the books. She also is less strict about breaking the rules (an example is ''Wizard Swears) as she is when she became a prefect. *'Ron' is much weaker than he is portrayed in the books, and acts more of a friend to Harry than in the books. In Wizard Angst, he tried to hug Harry, which he never does in the books, and only once in the films. He is also portrayed to be very dumb, like in Snape's Diary, when he only wrote the letters "I" and "M" when trying to add a new entry to Snape's diary. *'Dumbledore' seems to be slightly insane, senile, and frequently strips naked except for his hat during most episodes. He also has knowledge of a forty-four-second-long swear that he teaches to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. He also says "Alas" a lot. In Ron's Disease, ''it is revealed that he is actually a gay android. He also takes off his clothes and calls it "nakey time," which he is known for. *'Snape, who has appeared in every episode but one, seems to be slightly disturbed, as in one episode he had a dream in which he was "a beautiful milkmaid." Despite this, he is the least changed from the book series. He also writes depressing entries in his diary, which shows that he might be "emo." *Neville' does not have a puppet, instead being portrayed as a butternut squash with his face drawn on it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione bully him, like in ''Wizard Swears when they use the 44-second long swear Dumbledore taught them at him. Neville's only appearance is in Wizard Swears. *'Lord Voldemort' is nowhere near as threatening as he is in the books and is frequently polite to the protagonists or does not recognise them whatsoever. *'Hagrid' is the most recent addition to the cast, appearing in Ron's Disease. Although he lives in a hut on the grounds and has a knowledge of magical creatures, as in the books, he is portrayed as a filthy, slow-witted hulk of a man who is prone to hitting people. Also, it appears that Harry, Ron, and Hermione do not know him. Hagrid's only appearance is in Ron's Disease. Episodes Flash animations: *'Bothering Snape:' Harry and Ron set out to bother Snape. He kills them with the curse. Not realizing that Snape has killed Harry and Ron, Dumbledore steals from them thinking that they are taking an afternoon nap. Snape quickly disappears. The animation finishes with Dumbledore dancing naked, which he calls "nakey time". *'Trouble at Hogwarts: '''The animation opens with Dumbledore warning the three friends that Voldemort is coming. Professor Snape tries to protect them but Voldemort kills him. Ron comes up with a plan. They shoot Voldemort with guns. Hogwarts is safe once more. 'Youtube episodes:' *'Potions Class:' The three young Gryffindors turn up at Potions class only to have class dismissed instantaneously after Snape blurts out that potions can help you score with hot babes. They do not really learn anything that clasee. Harry is very interested in knowing how to score with hot babes with a potion, but Snape refuses to teach him how. The episode ends with Harry leaving and Dumbledore making some comments about expired gorilla milk. *'Wizard Angst:' Harry takes out his cranky mood on his friends with slightly disastrous results. *'(The) Mysterious Ticking Noise:' Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, and Dumbledore use a strange ticking sound as musical number song. The ticking sound turns out to be coming from a pipebomb, as Ron discovers, killing all of them. Voldemort then comes out singing: "Voldemort, Voldemort, ooh Volde- Volde- Volde- Voldemort!" to the tune of The Chordette's song "Lollipop". The characters apear in the order: Snape, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Harry then Voldemort. A slightly shortned version of this episode was later aired on Britsih children's programme 'Chute!'. *'Wizard Swears:' Harry, Ron, and Hermione learn vulgar swear words that are banned from Hogwarts, and get in trouble for it. Dumbledore also teaches them an un-repeatable 44 second long swear that they end up repeating to Nevile. *'School is for Losers:' Harry sings a song about school being for losers, and then Snape shows up to punish him for being absent from Potions class for over three weeks, but Harry punches him. Harry then proceeds to play a saxophone with with a backdrop that has the words ''Harry Potter is awesome. *'Awakening of the Incorrigible:' A joke episode that has a title and intro sequence that build up excitement for the episode, when all that happens is Dumbledore appearing for a few seconds and disappearing. Many were confused by this, though it did get over four million hits. *'The Vortex:' Ron gets trapped in an alternate dimension, and comes back as a hip young adult wearing leater and sunglasses, likely to be in his twenties. Dubledore makes a comment about Ron being cooler than Harry, which makes Harry very angry, and Harry turns Ron back to himself. He then shinks his back and sings a musical number about his self-fish puppet self. Harry Potter, Harry Potter, thats me! *'Ron's Disease:' Ron gets Wizard Lice and goes to Hagrid for advice. First appearance of puppet Hagrid. Also, Dumbledore is revealed to be a 'gay android'. Many of Harry's enemies were whacked including Hermione, Snape, and Dumbledore (though he doesn't think of Voldemort.) *'Snape's Diary: '''Harry, Ron and Hemione read Snape's Diary (which bears many depressing entries) Ron is made to sit in the corner when he asks if the book is a "teen vampire romance novel". When "prunes" are mentioned Dumbledore seems to have no problem with the kids reading Snapes diary, though Snape does. 'Live Performances:' *'Yule Ball:' This is a two-part adventure featuring all of your favourite characters. There were many songs including a screw up with the puppeteer screwing up Ron and Hermione's voices. Easter Egg If you pause the video of "Trouble at Hogwarts" whilst Voldemort is cursing Snape, an inverted, green five-pointed star appears in one frame (the spell energy flickering across Snape's face). Clicking on the star opens a bonus video featuring Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The Easter Egg is called "Follow the Butterflies", and features Ron singing while surrounded by butterflies until Hermione shows up and casts "Ronicis Explodicis", causing Ron's head to blow off. The title, "Follow the Butterflies", is likely a reference to a line spoken by Ron in ''Chamber of Secrets after he and Harry had to follow the spiders. Songs *"Avada Kedavra" performed by Lord Voldemort. *"The Spell of Love" performed by Albus Dumbledore. *"Like Snape" performed by Severus Snape. *"The Mysterious Ticking Noise" performed by the entire cast excluding Neville and Hagrid. *"My name is Harry Potter!" performed by Harry with 'shoobee doo op' performed by Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Spells *'Pantiloonious Poopacis' (Wizard Angst): Causes Snape to create his 'Greatest Potion' (he defecates in his pants). *'Ronicis Explodicis' (Trouble at Hogwarts easter egg): Causes Ron's head to explode off his body. *'Petuitarius shrinkidinkicis' (The Vortex): Causes Ron's pituitary gland to shrink thus, backtracking his development and rewinding his going through puberty, turning Ron into his original character. *'Avada Kedavra' (Bothering Snape & Trouble at Hogwarts): The Killing Curse. Used by Snape on Harry and Ron out of frustration, although Dumbledore thinks they're only napping. Attempted by Snape on Voldemort, but fizzles out instead. Voldemort then kills Snape with it, but Snape shows up alive at the end of the episode anyway. *''Expecto Patronidas' '(Wizard Swears): Used by Harry when Snape hears Harry, Ron, and Hermione saying wizard swears. Not a real spell, it was used as a distraction to get away from Snape. A play on the real spell Expecto Patronum. Awards "The Mysterious Ticking Noise" won the YouTube Comedy Award in 2007. Notes *Modified portions of "Hedwig's Theme" are played at the beginnings of most Potter Puppet Pals videos. *An indirect reference to Twilight is made in "Snape's Diary" when Ron asks about Snape's diary, "Is it a young adult vampire romance novel?" *Dumbledore reveals himself to be not only be an android, but a gay android, likely a reference to his being revealed as homosexual by J.K. Rowling. External links *Potter Puppet Pals website *Potter Puppet Pals songs Category:Fandom Category:Parodies